1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a honing device and is more particularly concerned with a hand-held hone which will establish the angle at which a knife is to be sharpened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous devices have been employed for sharpening knives. Probably the most popular of these is a hand-held hone which is either a ceramic hone or a steel hone. Such honing devices are usually held in one hand as a knife is passed outwardly or inwardly along the body of the sharpener. To provide a sharp edge, the angle at which the blade of the knife should be honed is approximately 15.degree. to 20.degree.. Therefore, it is necessary for the operator to estimate the angle at which the knife is to be held. Thus, at times, the bevel imparted to the cutting edge of a knife will not be the optimum.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for honing knives which will eliminate the guess work as to the angle at which the knife should be sharpened.